


power

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, vegereeza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: Vegeta asks Freezy to show him his full power and isn't disappointed. no smut and only 2 swear words if i remember correctly. i wrote this for the power prompt in vegereeza week 2-019
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 11





	power

His petit purple hand holds the glass at an angle as he pours me another red wine, this would be my third and I am already feeling a little tipsy but I decide one more won’t hurt, this wine is rich and fragrant, a far cry from the cheap ale I am accustomed too, and it is quickly going to my head, but I need to calm my nerves. If Nappa and Raditz knew where I was right now, they would shit a brick. I lean back against the plush velvet cushion of lord Freiza’s massive couch, everything in lord Freiza’s private quarters is expensive and luxurious could get used to this. I’ve been seeing him a little over a week now and don’t feel its time yet to tell anybody. He is quite happy to stay as a secret or go public, whatever I prefer, he has no need to worry about backlash or ridicule from his peers or crewmates like I do, no one has the guts to say anything out of line to him. I on the other hand being one of the youngest members of the Freiza force, and nowhere near the strongest have a lot to worry about. Of all the many people on the ship I had to go and fall for my boss who is not only 30 years older than me and god only knows how much more powerful that me, but is also the most meanest and hated man in the whole universe, there is bound to be a lot of people who are just waiting to find lord Freiza’s weakness, that being me now.  
I look at him and smile as he hands me my glass, he smiles back. He is quite an exquisite creature, his eyes gleaming red, his full lips a deep purple. Each side of his head a thick black horn, stunning. I wonder to myself if the rumours are true, since I was a small boy back on my home planet id heard people talk of lord Freiza’s amazing transformations. I still hear this now on the ship, the very few guards who claim to have seen it say the difference is unbelievable. I have never been in a position to ask Freiza if there is any accuracy to these stories…...until now

“Freiza?” I say leaning closer to him and taking a sip of my wine

“Yes, my prince,” he answers, my prince is something he has always called me when no one else was listening never thought of it as an affectionate pet name but it seems I was wrong.

“I wonder if you can clear something up for me,” I ask unsure how to word my question

“Anything,” he assures me placing a cold hand on my thigh

“I’ve heard people speak about your transformation; they say you can change into a different body. Is that true?”

“Ohohoho yes its very true, actually I have three other forms beside this one. I like to stay like this to suppress my power, I don’t know my own strength when I power up to maximum, I might break things simply by touching them,” He explains

“Can I see your other forms” I ask genuinely intrigued as to what my lover can change into

“Well, some of my transformations are not quite as…. pretty as this one, I wouldn’t want to frighten you away” he chuckles but I can tell he isn’t really joking

“I won’t be frightened,” I tell him, my pride making me resent his words, I’m not a small child who is about to get scared by something that isn’t pretty. He pauses for a moment considering my words

“Ok, my prince, if you want to see then you shall see.” He stands up from the sofa and flexes his muscles “My second form is a lot larger that this one, if you want me to change back just say and I will,” he reassures me

“This may be quite loud” He adds as an afterthought. My heart races and I feel nervous unsure of what to expect, whatever his other forms are I’m sure I will love them, it’s still Freiza after all.

He takes a few deep breaths as if to prepare himself then he opens his mouth wide and screams with effort. A red glow surrounds his body, making him appear quite eerie. Slowly I start to see his body expanding, his biceps and thighs more than doubling in size, his black horns growing longer and curving up towards the sky, the more he shouts the bigger he grows, until he is three times my size. He falls silent and I realise the transformation is complete. He looks nothing like my Freiza, only his eyes and lips are the same, the rest of him is totally different. I stand up and walk over to him, staring in amazement at my whole new boyfriend. He looks just as nervous as me

“Can I touch you?” I ask, I’m not sure why I have never asked for permission to touch him before, but it seemed appropriate

“Of course,” he answers in a voice that is not his own, he sounds deep and guttural, its sexy

“Wow your voice is even different,” I say smiling and reaching up to touch his vast chest. He sees my smile

“You like this form?” he asks with disbelief

“Hell yeah, can you fuck in this form?” I wonder hoping he answers yes

“I can fuck in any form,” He assures me smiling even wider “Shall I continue with the transformations or did you have other plans,” He checks 

“by all means continue, we will have lots of time later to play,” I say, and I look forward to playing with these new sides to my boyfriend very much

“My next form is said to be the most frightening, if you don’t like it you must tell me at once” He warns his face stern and serious, I nod in agreement. Again, he shouts, a red flame engulfing his large body making heat radiate from his usually chilly skin.  
I stare on in horrified awe as long thick spikes protrude from his back and his head elongates like something from as horror movie. His face flattens and his clawed fingers grow thinner and longer forming a sort of hooked claw hand, he is both terrifying and fascinating at the same time. He finally falls silent, the fire fading and leaving behind only this creature from my nightmares. He must be able to see the fear on my face

“Oh dear, shall I change back?” he sounds a little upset, his voice still deep now has a raspy sound to it. I try to pull my face out of the grimace it seems to be glued into

“No,” I whisper tracing a finger slowly down his spindly spiked arm “You’re a monster,” I mumble more to myself than to him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, ashamed. My eyes snap to his

“Don’t be…. I love it,” I tell him and lean in to kiss my monster, I kiss him with my eyes open, I need him to know that I want him however he comes, no matter how he looks I will want him, whatever he does I will always be his. I can feel him smiling as I kiss him

“do you still want to see my final form?2 he questions once our kiss has finished

“I do, I want to see all of you,” I tell him sincerely

“Very well,” He clenches his fists again and shouts, this time a brilliant white light shines out of him leaving just his silhouette visible. I shield my eyes from the ever-brightening light. With as final flash temporarily blinding me the room falls dark and quiet again, I rub my eyes, willing them to see again, eventually they do and…. oh my god. The Freiza standing before me is by far the most beautiful being that could possibly exist

“No way!!!!” I smile to myself. His skin is pure white, his body toned to perfection, everything about him is just breath-taking. I bite my lip as I imagine doing all manner of disgusting things to the beautiful body in front of me

“You like?” he chuckled

“oh, I like, i really like,” I confirm with a nod “You are flawless,” I tell him running my hands down the sides of his body, feeling the dip of his waist and the flair of his hips, totally and utterly flawless. My body moves of its own accord as I push my lips into his pushing my tongue into his mouth, he made a little sexy moan in the back of his throat. I could feel my arousal building but suddenly the door whizzed open and Zarbon rushed in, Dedoria close behind him. They both stopped and stared open mouthed at us kissing. I quickly pulled away and sat down on the couch embarrassed but Freiza didn’t seem even slightly perturbed by them seeing us together. He smiled at them looking maybe even proud of himself

“well? Is there some reason you two have burst unannounced into my private quarters?” He asks, voice full of threat

“Err… my lord,” Zarbon stutters looking between me and Freiza confused “the scouter showed a massive power level in here, I came to make sure you were ok”

“yes, the power level is me Zarbon, and if it wasn’t and I was getting attacked by someone as strong as this what did you possibly plan to do about it?”

“I’m unsure lord Freiza, but I see everything is in order here so ill leave,” he bows slightly on his way out of the door.

“well at least my men are loyal even if they are a little stupid,” Freiza mutters to himself shaking his head in disbelief

I groan and put my head in my hands, there goes keeping this a secret

“Are you ok” he asks placing a reassuring hand on my back

“No…” I say

“What’s the problem?” he asks with worry in his voice “Are you ashamed?"

“no, no its not that at all, I’m proud to be yours but I can’t help feeling that being with you will make me a target,” I explain to him

“You will NOT be a target, if anyone even looks at you in a way that I don’t like I will destroy them on the spot. I promise you Vegeta I will never let anyone hurt you, I will protect you with my life I swear,” he tells me earnestly, and I believe him. I fall against his chest and feel his strong powerful arms enclose me, maybe this will be alright after all.


End file.
